Hyperandrogenism in women is a frequent cause of infertility, oliog-ovulation, hirsutism and acne. It is hypothesized that insulin resistance is common among hyperandrogenic women. The consequent hyperinsulinemia may result in the increased ovarian secretion of androgens, since insulin is known to stimulate ovarian androgens in vitro. It should be noted that insulin resistance is a metabolic disorder and is associated with abnormalities of glucose and lipid metabolism, and vascular growth, which results in a higher frequency of cardiovascular disease, diabetes, hypertension and lipid disorders among these women. The frequency of insulin resistance among hyperandrogenic women is unclear, and will be assessed in this study. The specific aim of this study is to establish the frequency of insulin resistance using the insulin tolerance test (ITT) in a consecutive population of unselected hyperandrogenic women. To achieve this specific aim, the serum glucose response to an intravenous bolus of regular insulin will be established in 40 consecutive patients with hyperandrogenic oligo-ovulation and/or hirsutism (Ferriman-Gallwey score >6), and in 20 healthy control women.